Rescuing the Future
by Princess Sin
Summary: Saving the world was no biggie for Yuuri but this time around he must not only save the world but he must save the universe and for him to do that he has to save Wolfram from becoming the worst evil known to man.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh. i make no money from this story. all rights and whatnot belong solely to the original creator.**

Rescuing the Future

Chapter 1

It was Yuuri's eighteenth birthday in four days and all of Shin Makoku had started the celebrating six days ago. It was a festive occasion that would be celebrated all the way up until the day of his birth. It was already the second day of the six day celebration and all the shops, with the exclusion of the taverns, would be closing early for the celebration and on the day of his birth the shops will not be opened at all that day. It was quite the sight to see. Colorful ribbons, banners and flowers decorated the buildings. There were clowns and magic users to entertain the children and adults. If nothing interested the children they would run off and play a simple game of tag with each other as they ran through the street laughing. There was also a puppet show depicting how His Majesty first came to Shin Makoku which interested more adults than children. It was quite the popular show as everyone nearly died from laughter as the Lord von Christ puppet hugged the Yuuri puppet to pieces, literally. It seems the head of His Majesty's puppet had popped off sending everyone into fits of laughter. There were also musicians, acrobats and dancers. Also, the bakeries and candy shops were handing out free samples of freshly baked cookies and candies to the children and to anyone else who wanted some. It was truly a festive time.

The people of Shin Makoku were also celebrating the peace that Yuuri had accomplished in his short reign. It has only been three years and Yuuri has done more to bring peace to the world than any maoh before him. Which was why the celebrating of His Majesty's birthday would be held for six wonderful days.

Unfortunately for Wolfram he found himself walking among the throng in the village without his fiance. Once again Wolfram found himself on the other end of Yuuri's wrath and the cause of all Wolfram's problems started two weeks ago when this hussy of a princess from some obscure little backwater human country he has never heard of arrived wanting to join the alliance with the Demon Kingdom. Of course Yuuri was all too happy for their country of . . . Uh, whatever would join them. Wolfram had no idea what this country was even called and frankly he really didn't give a damn. What he did care about was the fact that his fiance was drooling over some other person that was not him. And Yuuri was all too happy to invite the princess to stay for his birthday celebration. The little hussy smiled prettily while fluttering her eyelashes at him like some love stricken bitch in heat. Wolfram hated the woman. What was her name again? Oh yeah, the Princess Sophia de'Laureate. She was what every prince wanted in a princess. She was beautiful with delicate pale skin, long pink colored hair, a cute button nose, and long, fluttery lashes over vibrant blue eyes and soft pouty lips. The bitch had clung to Yuuri as though he was her fiance. And when introduced, Yuuri had called him **_'his best friend'_** and not his fiance. But of course, Wolfram was livid and was not taking this lying down. He immediately set Yuuri straight by telling the princess that he was in fact Yuuri's fiance and in the same breath accused Yuuri of cheating with the floozy. The Princess Sophia cringed and started to cry. Gwendal was beside himself with rage at Wolfram's unwarranted verbal assault against the princess. He had pulled Wolfram into another room and scolded him harshly, telling him that he not only shamed all of Shin Makoku with his behavior but he had shamed his king as well. And of course, Wolfram knew he would not escape Yuuri's anger. The double black had barged into the room and told Wolfram he was being a brat. Then Wolfram called him a cheater. Then Yuuri countered by repeating the ever popular phrase that their engagement was an accident so loud until people on the outside had heard him. Then he ordered Wolfram to apologize to the princess. And of course, Wolfram did no such thing; instead, he stormed out of the palace calling his so called fiance every vulgar name but the name his parents gave him.

Her arrival only made things between Wolfram and Yuuri worse. For an entire week, the two had argued fiercely until Yuuri ordered Wolfram to move his things out of the royal bedchambers. The blonde had stared at his finace in shock not believing what he was hearing. To show that he was deadly serious, Yuuri had gathered all of Wolfram's clothes and threw them out into the hall. And as fate would have it or maybe misfortune; the maids were passing when all of this happened. Come morning, all of Shin Makoku knew that His Majesty had tossed his fiance out. Wolfram was so angry that he immediately accused Yuuri of behaving this way to make him look like a fool. Once again, another argument started. Everyone in the palace tried hard to stay out of the enraged prince's path. Especially the maids that caused all the turmoil.

Now Wolfram found himself once again walking among the celebrating throng lost in his thoughts and all alone. He and Yuuri had yet another argument about the Princess Sophia making advances toward him. Of course, Yuuri being the oblivious wimp that he was did not notice and accused Wolfram of being an overly jealous spoiled brat. Then he had the nerve to give him an ultimatum. Him! Wolfram von Bielefeld a fuckin ultimatum! Either he rein in his jealousy or he will be banned from the palace and his birthday party until after the princess returned home. Wolfram had actually saw red when Yuuri gave him that insane ultimatum. To make matters worse, Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter had agreed with him. He could understand Gunter agreeing. The man had a crush on his finace and believed that whatever Yuuri said was the truth. But for Gwendal and Conrad to agree was a hit below the belt. He never would have thought they would let Yuuri ban him, their little brother, from the castle. He guessed the old Shin Makoku saying was correct, never trust anyone especially family. So, Wolfram decided to leave and cool off before returning to the castle. He just knew that if he didn't get out he would have done something that would make Yuuri hate him. Or worse, have him executed for murder. He watched some children run around him playing a game of chase or maybe it was tag, Wolfram didn't know since he never really played with children his own age.

Wolfram sighed as he could feel all his rage and anger melt from his body as he continued his walk to calm down. He was feeling much better and was about to head back to the palace when something in an alley caught his attention. He stopped and went back to check. Squeezed in-between a clothing shop and shoe shop was a small black tent with a red eye painted on the front flap. He shuddered as the eye seem to glow in the dim light of the alley. The blonde frowned slightly and stepped into the alley. He stood before the tent staring into the glowing red eye. Wolfram found himself being drawn into it as though his soul was being pulled from his body. Wolfram didn't know how long he stood there but he was pulled from his trance by a voice from inside the tent.

"Come in," the voice repeated.

Wolfram straightened his uniform and pushed the flap out of the way and stepped inside. He nearly gagged as the strong scent of incense filled his nostrils and slithered down his throat into his lungs as soon as he stepped inside. He coughed trying to dislodge the scent from his lungs but the scent was suffocating. He was going to leave but the man's voice seemed to order him to stay. So Wolfram stayed. He looked around the tent trying to see who it was that spoke to him. It was dark except for a few candles scattered around the tent giving off a soft glow. Wolfram watched as the smoke from the incense sticks swirled around the small space giving the room a dreamy feel. The stifling scent was making him lightheaded. He staggered slightly as he straightened his body to look around the tent. His eyes were drawn to the center and seemingly to appear out of nowhere sitting at a small table was an elderly man with a piece of cloth wrapped around his head like a turban, and his eyes seemed to glow white in the dimly lit tent. The sweet scent of the incense was making him dizzy as he loosened the collar of his shirt. Sitting on the table was a, smooth, round crystal about the size of a child's ball resting on an oak base.

"Welcome my prince," the elderly man said in a strong youthful voice. "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting . . . for me?" he said hoarsely. It took every ounce of strength for Wolfram to keep himself standing. "And who are you?"

"Oh, just the one who will make your dreams come true as well as other things."

"My dreams. . ." Wolfram snorted as he swayed slightly from side to side. "What do you know of my dreams?"

"I know that you long for 'his majesty' to accept your love for him and for him to love you back."

Wolfram wanted to arch a brow when he heard the disgust in the man's voice when he addressed Yuuri as 'His Majesty'. But he just couldn't seem to gather the strength to make the muscles in his face do as he wanted. So, he just settled for trying to act indifferent. _'Does this man have something against Yuuri?' _Wolfram tried to hold on to his thoughts but they kept fluttering away at the sound of the man's voice. He didn't know what was happening but that soothing voice was lulling him. He wanted to leave but his body would not obey him. So, he just stood there listening to this strange man reveal to him his secert desires.

"You long for the day when he will no longer run from you or claim that your engagement is an accident." As the man raised a hand the smoke from the incense danced around his hand as it took the form of Yuuri. "You wish for him to stop looking at others and only look at you." The man smiled sadly or maybe it was disgust. Wolfram couldn't tell. "You wish for him to tell you with soft, loving eyes that he love you and only you."

Wolfram gasped. Was he that obvious? It is what Wolfram has long for since he first laid eyes on the handsome young double black.

"But, before your dreams can come true, my prince, you must first show your true face."

"My true face?" Wolfram frowned at the man as he felt as though he was drugged. He could feel something dark and evil clawing at his very soul. He shuddered as he stared into those white glowing eyes.

"Come my prince and I shall tell you how to make your dreams come true."

Wolfram didn't know if it was his own feelings of desperation, the sweet stifling smell of the incense, or the man's strange eyes; but he moved toward the empty chair and took a seat facing the other. "What do I have to do?" Wolfram's vibrant green eyes seemed to dull as he stared into the glowing eyes of the man.

The man raised his left hand and it began to glow with the same eerie white light like his eyes. "Not much, my prince." The man began chanting something in a strange language Wolfram had never heard before. Then he placed his hand over Wolfram's heart. "The key to your true desires was within your grasp all these years."

"What . . . do you . . . mean?" Wolfram stared at the man as though he was in a trance. "My true desires . . ." Suddenly Wolfram body went rigid as his eyes began to glow an eerie green color and then his pupils began to expand consuming the whites of his eyes. And just as quickly, his body relaxed in the chair as his voice became deep with an undertone of darkness to it. "It has been a long time Talos." He smirked at the other man.

"Of course, my prince," said the man known as Talos.

"What has happened? The battle for Heaven?" Then he looked at his hands. "And what has happened to me. Why am I flesh?"

"My prince, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm, let me see." The darkness inside of Wolfram's body raised his hand and began to stroke his chin as he focused his thoughts. "I remember Satan was fighting Michael. My father and I were at the Celestial Mansion when we were stopped by Oberon and the other dragons."

"Yes, that includes your other parent," said Talos in disgust. Remembering their defeat at the hands of the Angels and dragons made Talos' blood boil in rage. "With the defeat of Satan, your father and yourself, the battle for heaven was lost eons ago. My lord, Satan and your father were sealed in hell along with many of their followers, but that is something I will explain another day. You my prince had your soul taken away by your other parent. I, myself was trapped in hell until recently when I was able to escape."

"How?" asked Wolfram. "I thought it was impossible to escape."

Talos smirked. "As I said, it's a long story. I will tell you later. It took me a while before I was able to locate you. The spell I am using to awaken your soul is only temporary. You will be forced back in a minute. I awakened you to tell you of the plan I have that will make everything right."

"And what might this plan of yours be?"

"It concerns a project that your father and our great Lord was working on before all was lost," said Talos. "It was a contingency plan incase we lost the battle but unfortunately all who knew of it were tossed into hell. Somewhere on this planet is the means to us winning the battle for heaven."

"What is this thing you speak of that can help?"

Talos smiled. "I shall leave that as a surprise, my prince. But in order for it to succeed you must remain as your other self. Once I have everything I shall reawaken you permanently next time you set eyes upon me."

"So be it." The darkness inside Wolfram smirked at the man. "Do not fail us Talos." Suddenly those solid green eyes began to droop but not completely close.

The man chuckled softly as he could feel the darkness of his prince recede back into the blonde. Then he passed his hand over the crystal ball. "Now, look within this crystal ball." Suddenly a white mist began to swirl around inside the crystal ball until finally something appeared. It was a small five point star made of gold and in the center of the pentagram was a ruby shaped like an eye. "To realize your desires you must first find this object, my prince. Once you have it in your possession bring it back to this alley." Then he held out a glowing green crystal. "Take this crystal; it will lead you to where the object is hidden." He placed the necklace around Wolfram's neck and placed the crystal beneath his shirt.

Slowly, Wolfram's glowing green eyes went back to normal but he was still under the other man's spell. Then the demon prince stood up and walked to the opening in the tent. "My prince," said the man.

Wolfram stopped.

"Once you step out of this alley, you will forget this conversation or ever meeting me." He smiled. "But in your subconscious mind you will seek out that object without anyone noticing and without you really realizing it. It is the answer to finally having His Majesty love you like he should. And if someone asks, you bought the crystal when you were in the village."

Wolfram slowly nodded his head and walked out of the tent. Once he stepped out of the alley, Wolfram snapped out of his trance and glanced around. He looked in the alley but saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders he continued his walk through the village.

xxxxx

On a hilltop overlooking the capitol city of Shin Makoku, three cloaked figures stood beneath a tree. At least two figures stood beneath the tree, the third figure sat on a branch in the tree speaking into a white cell phone.

"Yes, big brother we made it here safe and sound," said the female exasperatedly. She wore a long black hooded cloak and strapped to her back was a long wooden staff with a metal tip. A medium sized silver circle rested on top of the staff and dangling from the large circle were three smaller rings each looped on either side.

**/That's good. So, what is it like? Has uncle come to greet you yet?/ **asked a deep silky voice over the phone.

"No, he hasn't. I sense his presence but it's not as strong as it should be."

**/Do you have any clue as to why?/**

"Well, as I said, we just arrived last night; maybe something came up somewhere else and he had to leave last night before we even arrived."

**/What about Talos? Did you find him?/ **

"Well, we followed him to this large town and then his presence along with the others that came with him just disappeared."

**/They could be suppressing their energy in order to hide from you./ **

"I came to the same conclusion." Then she leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I'm guessing that this must be where the king on this planet lives. I see a very impressive looking castle that sits high upon a knoll."

**/Do you think Talos has already taken control of this king?/ **asked the male.

"I don't know. We haven't introduced ourselves to the local king yet. But it would be something he would do but who knows what they came here for. I'll let you know what I find out," she said. "Anyway, how is your amethyst eye Beloved doing?"

**/Well, said Beloved has gone into labor. The contractions are ten minutes apart now./**

The female squealed in delight. "So that means it won't be long now. I wish I was there to welcome my new niece or nephew. But Michael wanted me to check out why Talos and a group of his followers came to this world in particular. Is mother and father there?"

**/I understand./**He chuckled over the phone. **/And yes, the proud grandparents are here. Also, once the baby is born I'll be sure to send you a picture./**

"Is my darling Sumi there? I tried calling him after I reported to Michael but he wasn't answering."

**/He just took the twins to the bathroom. Do you want me to get him?/ **

"No, that's all right. Hearing his sexy voice will make me miss him even more than I do now," she pouted. "Just tell him I will call him later once I am settled."

**/Okay, I'll let him know you will call him later on tonight./ **

She giggled softly. "You know me so well, big brother. Oh well, I should get to work. The quicker I get this done the quicker I can get home to my loving family. I'll talk to you later big brother."

**/All right, make sure you take good care of yourself/ **he said in a worried tone. **/I still say you should have let me come with you. Talos is a very dangerous being./**

"It's okay, brother. Believe me when I say I do not take him or the power he possess lightly. You, however, need to be there for the birth of your child. Besides, I am not alone. I have two of my strongest guardians with me. And I promise, I will not take any unnecessary risks. I have every intention of returning home to the arms of my loving family safely. Now, I'm going to let you go. Hopefully, I'll see you in a week. Bye."

**/Bye, little sister./ **Flipping her phone closed, she jumped down from the tree and placed it back in its holder on her belt. The rings on her staff jingled like wind chimes. "What do you guys think?"

"It doesn't seem like much," said the tall stranger wearing a brown hooded fur covered cloak looking through a pair of binoculars. "They seem to be in the middle of celebrating something." He continued to look through the binoculars. "Hmm, I don't see any electrical poles or satellite dishes. No one is walking around listening to cd players, or ipods or cell phones. If I had to make a guess I would say these people look as though they come from, maybe the latter part of the Dark Ages in Europe."

"Please, these people are barbarians," said the other figure in a cool disgusted tone. He was wearing a white feathery like hooded cloak. "They look like they are living in the stone ages. They have no technological advantages like on Earth. I mean they are still riding around on horses and on wagons. Primitives. I bet they don't even have running water."

The other male bust out laughing. "It seems someone has taken a liking to all the luxurious that the human race has to offer on Earth."

"Now now, there's no need for you to behave like that," said the female snickering.

"But I can understand his reasoning. How can they stand it," said the male in the brown cloak. "No, electricity, television or radios or even video games. What do the children do for fun?"

"I'm sure these people don't even know what a television or radio is," said the female. "And as for the children, I'm sure they did what the children on Earth did before video games and board games were invented. They use their imagination and made up games. Something, I might add the children of Earth no longer has."

"What?" The male in the brown cloak took another look through his binoculars.

"A creative imagination," said the female. "Anyway, how can they miss what they never had."

The male in the white cloak snorted. "Why would Lord Gwydion keep these people stuck in such a primitive culture?"

"Well, when we find him, you can ask him." She looked through her own binoculars. "Well, no use in us standing here. What say we go down there and see what all the hubbub is about." She reached her binoculars to the male in white. "Let's go." He placed them within his cloak and followed. The three strangers made their way down the hill and walked toward the gates that granted them entrance into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh. i do not make any money from this story. all rights and whatnot belong solely to the original creator.**

Chapter 2

Wolfram returned to the palace just in time to see Yuuri and the Princess Sophia walk out of the gardens. Yuuri was smoothing out his jacket, as he was sporting a blush across the bridge of his nose. The princess' cheeks were stained a soft pink as well and her blue eyes were staring at Yuuri adoringly. They were up to something. Or more likely, they had done something while in the privacy of the gardens. Wolfram began to see red as he stormed over to the whispering couple.

"You dirty cheat!" roared Wolfram standing before the two. "How dare you humiliate me like this by holding on to that . . . that woman as though she is your fiance?"

Seeing that the angry Wolfram was scaring the sweet, delicate Sophia, Yuuri pushed the girl behind him. He could feel the heat radiating off Wolfram. "How dare I . . . If there is anyone doing any humiliating it is you. Your behavior is down right unforgivable. I have warned you Wolfram about your temper. I will not hesitate to ban you from the castle permanently if I have to."

"I am your fiance! You should not be hanging around some woman like you are single."

"How many times must I tell you Wolf? Our engagement is nothing but a big fat accident!" yelled Yuuri. "How many times must I pound that fact into that thick skull of yours? I have no intentions of MARRYING YOU!"

"Your majesty!" They heard Conrad yell as he, Gwendal, and Gunter rushed out of the palace to see what was going on. He stood beside Yuuri and looked from one to the other. The frown on Conrad's face was deep with worry as he saw the look of pure rage in his little brother's eyes.

Gwendal grunted as he stared at the two young men. "What in the name of Shinou is going on? What was all that yelling about?"

Yuuri cleared his throat and turned to the others. "It was nothing of any importance."

Gunter was about to say something but Wolfram beat him to it.

"Nothing of any importance!" Wolfram exploded in rage as his emotions began to go haywire. "Then why? IF OUR ENGAGEMENT IS NOTHING OF ANY IMPORTANCE! WHY HAVE YOU NOT ENDED IT?" The blonde prince whole body exploded in a burst of flames. At first, the flames were yellow but then turned red. "WHY HAVE YOU CONTINUED TO LET THE ENGAGEMENT STAND? WHY HAVE YOU CONTINUED TO GIVE ME HOPE BY NOT ANNULING THE ENGAGEMENT? WHY YOU STUPID WIMP?"

Yuuri stared in horror as he stepped back making sure to protect Sophia from Wolfram's wrath. Then Gwendal and Conrad stepped in between their king and their enraged baby brother. "Wolfram von Bielefeld you will stop this foolishness now!" roared Gwendal glaring angrily at his brother. It was not a plea. It was a command. A command in which the eldest of the three expected to be obeyed.

Wolfram snarled at them as his vibrant green eyes seemed to turn black as a bottomless pit. Then his pupils began to expand until his eyes were just two black balls. Conrad gasped in horror, as he had never seen his younger brother filled with so much rage and hatred. He was not sure about the others but he could actually feel the hate radiating from Wolfram in waves. It took everything in him not to cower in fear.

Gwendal could feel it as well. He has never felt so much anger and hate come from his youngest brother in his life. He never thought Wolfram had it in him to give off this killing wave of hate. And his eyes. They made the Earth wielder shiver in fright. It was a look he never wanted to see on his brother's face again. Just as Gwendal was about to say something else. Wolfram spoke and Gwendal shivered.

"You disgusting piece of filthy," Wolfram snarled in a deep voice that oozed darkness. "I shall make sure the very gates of hell swallow your putrid soul whole."

Gwendal didn't know what to say. Everyone stared in opened mouth shock at Wolfram. Something was wrong. He had to stop this before Wolfram did something they all would regret. Clearing his throat, he stood straight before his enflamed, enraged brother. "Wolfram von Bielefeld. You will stop this this instance. Yuuri is your king and you have sworn an oath to protect him not hurt him. You will stand down. NOW!" The command was there as the young prince flinched. He closed his eyes and the flames died down. When he opened his eyes again they were back to normal. He stared up at his two brothers.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld have you gone insane?" snapped Gunter angrily. "You could have hurt His Majesty or the Princess Sophia. You could have caused a war between our countries."

Gwendal raised a hand halting Gunter from his tirad. "You will return to your room and you will stay there until further notice. Understand," said Gwendal.

"But he . . ." Wolfram was about to argue but Gwendal would not have it.

"Do you wish for me to place you in the dungeon?" Gwendal's blue eyes hardened in anger. "Go to your quarters, now!"

"I understand, sir," he said with scorn. Wolfram glared at his so-called fiance and turned away from them. It was good that Gwendal told him to leave. Wolfram didn't think he could stand seeing his cheating fiance with that . . . that hussy. The mere sight of the double black was making him sick. Then he walked away. He could hear Yuuri starting to complain to Gwendal and Conrad about Wolfram's bizarre behavior but he didn't care anymore. _'I'm so tired of his constant denial and cheating. Well, to be honest I know Yuuri has never cheated with anyone here or back on Earth. Call it blind faith. I'm just so tired of all this but what can I do. Yuuri is the one that propose and he has to be the one to annul the engagement. But yet he won't do it? Why? Does he truly not know he has that right?' _Wolfram frowned as he walked down the deserted hallway to his room lost in thought. _'He has been here for a little over three years. Surly Gunter has told him of it. So why won't he end it? Why is he keeping me dangling on the end of a rope? Does he enjoy shattering my heart? Or does he think my yelling at him until I am blue in the face funny to him all those women he hang around?' _Wolfram could feel the anger returning. Unconsciously he clutched at the pendant dangling around his neck beneath his clothes. He could feel himself calming down some. Sighing tiredly, he continued with his thoughts.

After the arrival of the princess Yuuri has spent just about all his free time with her. He even has ignored Greta. _'No, I take that back. He hasn't ignored her completely. He just doesn't spend anytime with her alone anymore.' _It tears at Wolfram's heart when he sees the sadness in her eyes and hears it in her voice when she tells him of her day which was suppose to be spent with His Majesty alone. The blonde slammed the door opened and closed it just as loud behind him and threw himself onto the bed. Burying his face into his pillow, he began to cry against the soft fabric. "He's going to get rid of me. I know it." He could feel his heart shatter at the thought of never waking up beside the person he loves. _'Dammit!" He _began to pound his fist against the other pillow in anger. _'Now that he has that whore. He's going to leave me after three years of being faithful only to him. Even when he returned to Earth and we all thought he would never return, I still believed in him. Yuuri is going to just toss me aside and marry that woman.' _Wolfram's heart shattered over and over as he continued to cry until he fell into an exhausted sleep. But before the blonde closed his eyes one thought ran through his head. _'When I see him again I am going to ask Yuuri why he has not annuled our engagement?' _

xxxxx

As the three-cloaked strangers made their way through the celebrating throng, the huge hoods they wore over their heads hid their faces from the happy citizens of this kingdom. Wouldn't want them to go into a panic when they saw her and the tall man in the brown cloak. The female snickered as she thought about the people running around screaming their heads off.

"I doubt that mistress," said the male in white. She turned to him.

"Do you, now? And why is that?"

"Well, I'm incline to believe they would be curious more than they would be frightened."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you maybe right. But it would still be funny."

"More like annoying," said the man in brown as the three continued their journey through the town.

They carefully kept their senses on alert as they tried to sense the hidden danger that lurked in the village. But to their irritation, they could sense hide nor hair of their intended victim. They watched as the people were out enjoying this joyful event. Children ran around them playing games, and some even stood before the cloaked strangers saying something and then handed them a bouquet of flowers. Men, young and old stumbled out of the taverns singing a happy tune as dancers pranced around everywhere throwing colorful streamers and flower petals everywhere as words of joy flowed from their smiling faces.

"What are these people saying?" whispered the tall man in the brown cloak to the female.

"Who knows but they all are very happy about something," said the woman. She walked over to one of the fruit stall and picked up a fruit. "Well would you look at this. A purple apple. What a truly unusual world." The vendor was saying something to them but they paid no mind to what he was saying to them in that unintelligible language.

"I wouldn't be so shocked," said the male in white. "Remember when we went to Everan. The apples were pink and the grapes were orange. You must remember my lady. Just because an apple is red on Earth doesn't mean it will be red on other planets. Although from its shape, I wouldn't say that was an apple. Unless Lord Gwydion decided to change the shape as well as the color."

She shrugged her shoulders and took a bit. "Mmm, taste better than an apple." She took another bite. "I have got to get uncle to let me take one of the trees here back home. The twins will love it."

The man continued to prattle on to them about something they did not understand.

"It is such a nuisance not being able to understand what these souls are saying when they are reincarnated on another world." The figure dressed in white snorted.

"You are such an impatient person." Then the woman raised a black leather gloved hand and pressed two fingers against the vendor's forehead. The man fell silent and his eyes closed as she began to learn his language. Because of the festival going on around them, no one really paid any attention to what the cloaked stranger was doing. "Do you both have the language?"

"Yes, my lady," said the man in brown.

"Good, now let's get out of here before we have to pay," she said giggling as she took two of the apples and gave one to each of her companions and took another for herself.

When the vendor opened his eyes he frowned. He could have sworn that there were three people standing at his stand. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to putting his things away in his shop.

The three watched the people sing and dance around them in joy. The woman snorted. "I can't believe these people are calling themselves demons just because they can manipulate the elements and have a lifespan longer than humans."

"You know how humanoid life forms are. They are ignorant of the things around them," said the man in white. "It's best we not worry about their delusions of being demons and worry about the real ones that are hidden here."

"You're right," said the woman. "Let's see what we can find out."

The three made their way to the center of the village gathering information along the way. Now that they could understand what was being said. They understood that it was their king's eighteenth birthday. And the people were celebrating.

"Eighteen," said the man in brown. "That seems mighty young for someone to be ruling an entire country."

"Well, remember Tutankhamen was only nine years old when he was crowned as the next pharaoh of Egypt," said the woman.

"True, but if you remember he didn't run the country. It was his advisors that actually ruled Egypt."

"Stop trying to be a smarty pants." She nudged the male playfully with her elbow in the side.

"It seems that that's not all they are celebrating," said the man in white as he walked over to his other two companions.

"What do you mean?" asked the woman.

"They are also celebrating that this young king has brought peace to their world between them and the humans."

"I see." She began to think. "I wish my uncle was here. He could help us out more."

They began walking around trying to sense the evil aura when suddenly they came to a stop. They felt the wave of hate wash over them like a tidal wave. The aura of the hate felt familiar but yet it also felt unfamiliar. The female in black couldn't understand what was happening but before they could pinpoint where it was coming from, the aura vanished.

"What the hell was that?" she said shocked.

"Whatever it was it was quite suffocating," said the male in white. "Could any of you locate it?"

"No, it was as though it was cut off abruptly," said the male in brown.

"Let's go. Whatever it was maybe it will occur again and we can track it." The three continued walking until suddenly they were struck by the demonic aura of the creature they were tracking.

"There!" shouted the female pointing toward the castle. "It's coming from the castle. Let's go!" Then they started running through the street. "Leo!"

While running the man suddenly was surrounded by a white light, and when the light faded where there was once a man there was a huge brown lion. The village people screamed in terror as they quickly threw themselves out from the path of the terrifying creature. Suddenly the two other cloaked figures took to the air and landed onto the back of the lion. Clutching the mane tightly, they held on to the huge cat as it made a beeline toward the castle.

xxxxx

Even though Gwendal ordered him to stay in his room, Wolfram could not stay in there a minute longer. It was too quiet and it gave him time to think about all that happened earlier between him and Yuuri. Plus he wanted to see what the wimp was doing with that disgusting, clinging woman on the arm of his fiance. He made his way to one of the windows and looked out. What he saw made him want to torch something or someone. He saw Yuuri and the princess walking around the courtyard hand in hand. The two were talking and Yuuri was blushing while the princess was giggling. That bitch dare to rake her grubby paws through Yuuri's hair as though he was her man. Wolfram wanted to kill as he saw the woman get on her tip toes and place a kiss on **HIS** fiance's cheek. And Yuuri, the stupid, cheating wimp was blushing from head to toe. Oh yes, the bitch was going to die a most gruesome death. He sneered in anger as Yuuri smiled at the woman as though she was the only one in the world. Shinou! He hated Yuuri sometimes. The idiot was so insensitive at times.

Wolfram could feel it like claws raking into his soul. The darkness wanted to break free. It wanted to slowly shred Yuuri to tiny pieces. It wanted to incinerate the thoughtless oaf until nothing was left of him not even ashes. It wanted to hurt, humiliate and maim Yuuri for treating him so uncaringly. Wolfram hated this feeling. He had no idea where such a feeling came from. Before his walk through the village early that morning, Wolfram only felt his normal anger towards the idiot. But now, this was something dark and foreboding growing inside him, and he did not like it. It was not him but he could not help it. It was as though something dark and destructive, was trying to break free and destroy all that he loved.

He could actually feel something pushing at him to go down there and attack. But before Wolfram could do anything, he was snapped out of his murderous thoughts when he heard the ear shattering roar of some sort of beast and a second later, there was a loud explosion coming from the front gate. Wolfram ran through the hall along with several guards to see what was causing the commotion.

As he made it to the front and stepped outside, he saw that the front gates were reduced to splinters. And the guards stood with weapons drawn surrounding three cloaked figures. He gasped when the center figure removed the black cloak. There stood a beautiful woman with long silver hair in a braid. She wore glasses like the Great Sage except they were dark and he could not see her eyes. Her skin tone was a soft dark brown color. He could tell that her coloring did not come from being out in the sun. No, this was a natural coloring. She was dressed all in black leather and when she spoke, he shuddered. Wolfram had noticed when his brothers and Yuuri had arrived. He growled when he saw Yuuri. The cheating wimp. He was brought out of his angry thoughts when he heard Conrad tell Gwendal to be careful. Gwendal took a couple steps forward and addressed the strangers. The strangers paid no heed to Gwendal as they began whispering amongst themselves. Wolfram saw his big brother was getting agitated at the intruders for ignoring him. But when the woman finally spoke, Wolfram shivered at the iciness in her voice. He didn't know why but the female's soft, teasing voice sent a chill down his spine and what she said next made his heart stop.

"Well well, an Earth wielder. How cute." She smiled sadistically. "Go away little boy before your mommy be burying you the next day."


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh. i make no money from this story. all rights and whatnot belong solely to the original creator.**

**A/N-i had already wrote the first three chapters but i was just now decided to go ahead and put up this chapter. it will be a little while longer for chapter 4 to come.**

Chapter 3

The white and black cloaks whipped in the breeze as the two strangers clung to the huge lion. "It's definitely coming from the castle," said the female.

The paws of the huge lion tore up the ground as it followed the zig zagging trail towards the castle. "There's the front gate," said the male in white.

"Get ready Leo," said the woman.

As they neared the front gate, the guards stared in shock at the huge feline charging toward them. Raising their spears, they stood infront of the gates blocking the strangers path and prepared to repel the invaders. Taking several deep breaths the guards knew their job was to stop any and all intruders from passing the gates. "Halt!" ordered one guard.

"I don't think so," said the woman. "Now Leo! Roar!"

The lion opened its mighty jaws and released an ear-shattering roar that shredded gates into splinters and sent the men hurdling into the courtyard. A cloud of dust and debris filled the courtyard as the invaders entered.

Once the dust cloud settled the huge lion had returned to his normal humanoid form and the three found themselves surround by a group of soldiers wearing green, blue and brown uniforms, and all of them had their weapons drawn. The soldiers didn't know what to make of the tall stranger with his dark brown skin and thick head of brown hair. They all gasped as the male smiled at them revealing a set of very sharp, long fangs. Then the one in white pulled the hood down and they all stared in shock at the beautiful pale skin male with long white hair that touch the ground and with eyes that were as black as the maoh.

Then they turned to the woman as she spoke. "Oh my, are all you boys here for lil ole me," she said mockingly. The stranger raised her hand and removed the staff from her back. The soldiers braced themselves for an attack. When none came, the men watched the female as she held the staff in front of her. Then she stuck the staff into the ground causing all the men to flinch. Then she unhooked her cloak and with much theatrical flare tore the cloak off. The men gasped, as standing before them was a strange beautiful woman. She looked to be no older than their young maoh with dark brown skin and a long silver braid dangling down her back stopping at her waist. She was dressed in black leather pants that clung to the curve of her hips, and black leather boots. On her hands, she wore a pair of black leather gloves, and she wore a black leather v-neck vest with silver lion head buttons. And on her face over her eyes, she wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

Just then, the sound of their commanders caused everyone to turn slightly making sure to keep the strangers in their line of sight. The men cleared a path for Gwendal, Conrad and their young king. "What's going on here?" asked Yuuri staring at the armed me. He gasped in shock as he stared at the young woman surrounded by the soldiers. "Who is that?" Yuuri asked the nearest soldier standing beside them. He stared at the males and then back at the female. _'Are they from . . . Earth?_' Yuuri wasn't sure because he could feel an enormous power radiating from all three.

"We do not know Majesty," said one of the young men wearing a blue uniform looking nervously at the strange woman and back to his king. "The two guards that was on sentry duty out front were hurt. They were taken to Lady Gisela for treatment. The strangers were asked to identify themselves but we were given no answer."

"I'll handle this," said Gwendal stepping forward.

"Be careful brother," said Conrad standing beside his king with hand on sword ready to protect his king from any threat. Conrad may not possess any magic but even he could tell that the three were very dangerous.

"Who are you?" Gwendal demanded while glaring at the strange woman.

The woman paid no mind to the Earth wielder and turned to her companions. "Can you sense it?" asked the woman.

"Yes, my lady," said the pale skin male.

"From the scent, it is not an Original," said the tall brown skin male.

"No, definitely not an Original but it is a first generation," said the woman smiling. "They are just as powerful as their parent."

Gwendal was becoming irritated because the group was ignoring him. "I am speaking to YOU! Who are you people?" The ground began to tremble beneath their feet.

The woman turned to arch a silver brow at Gwendal and then she smirked. "Well well, an Earth wielder. How cute. Go away little boy before your mommy ends up burying you the next day." Just as she was about to say more, she was struck by a wave of demonic energy. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes my lady," said the male in white. "It seems to be coming from that direction." He pointed to the side of the castle which happened to be the soldiers training ground. The woman raised her hand and clutched her staff. The soldiers all flinched as they tightened their own hands around their weapons. Pulling her staff from the ground, she and her companions moved forward.

"HALT!" ordered Gwendal but the strangers did not stop. "Take another step, and we will stop you by force."

The woman looked to the man in white and nodded her head. The man raised one long slender arm and a whirlwind of ice and snow formed around Gwendal and the others lifting them from their feet. Then their frozen bodies were dropped carelessly to the hard unforgiving ground. Gwendal would have groaned in pain but since his body was frozen solid he could feel nothing. The three continued. Both Conrad and Yuuri were shocked at what they witnessed and when it was over, they stared in horror as all the men were blue and had icicles hanging from their shivering bodies.

Once his vision stopped spinning, Gwendal tried moving his fingers but they were stiff. He grunted in pain as his could feel himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Looking around at the bodies on the ground, Gwendal along with the men was turning blue. Gwendal had seen this before. They were suffering from a very serious case of frost bite. Raising his shivering head to look over at his brother, the three were slowly advancing. He had to stop this. He tried to get to his knees but it was no good. His legs were frozen. "C-c-c-c-conr-r-r-r-rad, g-g-g-g-get His M-m-m-m-ajesty out of h-h-h-here. N-N-NOW!"

Conrad wanted to help his brother and the men but he had to get Yuuri to safety. Shinou! It's times like this he wished Yozak was there. Then out of the corner of his eyes he sees his baby brother standing like a statue in front of the palace door. "Wolfram!"

Wolfram watched in speechless horror as his big brother was lifted from the ground and tossed around like a rag doll before being slammed back down to the ground. And even worse, he and the others were all suffering from a very bad case of frost bite. Even his own men, who were fire wielders, could not heat up their body temperature to counter such a powerful freeze attack. What could he do? He had to help somehow. Suddenly the blonde was drawn out of his shocked thoughts when he heard his brother call him. Wolfram immediately ran to Conrad's side. "Weller?"

"Get His Majesty to safety while I handle this," said Conrad.

"But I . . ."

"No buts, your duty is to protecting your king." Conrad turned to Wolfram and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you will do Gwendal and me proud." He smiled as he turned to the advancing strangers. "Now go."

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by the hand and pulled him away from the scene. As they turned the corner going to the training ground, they heard Conrad say, "If you wish to precede any further you will have to go through me."

"If you insist." They heard the female utter.

xxxxx

Murata was sitting in the study inside Shinou's shrine reading. Things at the palace were getting downright nasty with Wolfram's explosive behavior. He sighed while shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered where Shibuya's head was. The double black sage was sure everyone inside and outside the palace knew that Wolfram was truly in love with his friend. But Yuuri just continues to deny the engagement. He had asked his friend once before why he doesn't just annul the engagement. And to Murata's shame or horror, he didn't know which to choose himself. Anyway, Yuuri's excuse was he was afraid Wolfram would become enraged and fry him like a slab of bacon. Although, he knew Wolfram would explode in a fit of rage and set the royal bedchambers on fire but Murata knew deep in his heart Wolfram would never in a million years hurt Yuuri. Wolfram loved Yuuri more than anyone realizes. But the strange thing is the Great Sage could see that Shibuya was in love with the hot-tempered blonde also and it was not friendship he was seeing in the eyes of his friend. Murata sighed as he closed the book laying it on the table. He just couldn't understand why Shibuya was fighting his feelings for von Bielefeld. It can't be because of a man not having children. Yuuri should already know by now that the demon tribe men are capable of bearing children. Murata was pretty sure von Christ had taught him this. Then why? The double black sage could not understand his friend's reasons. He's going to have to do something about those two before something irreparable happens. "Like that idiot marrying the Princess Sophia without annulling the engagement to Wolfram." That would be a disaster.

Murata frowned as he thought about the Princess. He has never heard of a country called Zoel. Although it has been over three thousand years since he has been reborn in this world, the human country called Zoel could have formed in his absence. But still, he decided to check the maps in the shrine and in the palace. The location she gave puts her country in the middle of the ocean. There was something not right about this Princess Sophia de' Laureate. "I wonder if she is a spy from Big Cimarron."

He was about to get up and leave when he came to a sudden stop. He frowned as he stretched out all his senses. There! He felt something very powerful coming from the vicinity of the castle. It was very familiar. Murata closed his eyes as he began to search his memories. It was a power he had felt only once before two thousand years ago on Earth. Suddenly he gasped as he finally remembered what it was he felt. It was on the island of Atlantis. He was the Guide for . . . Oh no! It can't be. They can't be here. Murata ran to the door and tore it opened. He ran through the halls of the shrine startling several shrine maidens, and outside to the horse that was waiting for him.

Standing outside doing some work was the shrine maiden Ulrika. Her long violet hair dragged the ground. "What's wrong your Excellency?" she asked in concern when she saw the look of terror on the young man's face. Quickly mounting the agitate beast, he stared down at the grown woman that had the body of a young girl. "If it's what I think it is. Destruction and death." Murata snapped the reins and tore out of the shrine grounds. He had to get to the palace quick.

If it was whom he thought it was all of Shin Makoku, even the world was in terrible danger. "Please don't let it be the twin stars of oblivion. We are all dead if they come here and find out that this is the demon Kingdom." This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

xxxxx

Wolfram still had Yuuri's hand running through the training ground when a soft voice called to him. "Your Majesty?"

Yuuri pulled Wolfram to a stop and looked up to one of the balconies. He saw Princess Sophia looking down at him. "What has happened Yuuri?"

"You shouldn't be out here," said Yuuri worried for the princess' safety.

Wolfram snarled. "We have no time for this. We have to get you to a safe place."

"I don't understand. What could be the problem? With you here, there is nothing to fear," said Sophia smiling down at him. "You are the bravest and strongest demon there ever lived. I know you could defeat anyone who dares to attack you. I feel so safe with you around. Surly you can defeat the trouble. Only a coward would run away and let others fight his battle for him. I know you are not that spineless." She stepped close to the railing of the balcony. "I would love to marry someone like you."

"You would," Yuuri said excited.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your wife."

Wolfram stood there like a statue as he let the scene before him sink in. He could not believe it. Was Yuuri asking this woman he only met two weeks ago, to marry him? At first, Wolfram felt his world crumble around him. This was a nightmare. Then his shock turned to rage as his vision turned red. How dare he propose to someone else when he is still engaged to Wolfram? Heartless. Cruel. Those are the thoughts that went through Wolfram's head as he stared in rage at the look of love on the face of **HIS** fiance as he stared at that woman. He raised a trembling hand to clutch over his heart. _'Not once in the three years that I have known Yuuri has the cheating wimp ever looked at me like that.' _He lowered his hand to his side and his fingers curled into claws. _'It's not fair. I am the one who truly loves him for himself and not because he is king. Am I so displeasing to you Yuuri that you would humiliate me by not annuling our engagement.' _He could feel the intensity of his powers boil and surge through his body. He was going to kill someone. And first on his list was the whore.

But before Wolfram could do anything, the three strangers walked from around the corner without a scratch on them. Wolfram's rage disappeared as he watched in shock as the three made their way towards him and Yuuri. He had to do something. He was the only one that could protect Yuuri. He knew this was serious because he never thought he would live to see the day that both of his brothers were defeated and so easily at that. Quickly, Wolfram positioned himself between Yuuri and the approaching strangers. Drawing his sword, Wolfram prepared himself for an attack. Suddenly a dark thought echoed in his head.

**Why are you risking your life for this ungrateful cheater?** Wolfram shook his head trying to dislodge the dark thoughts from his mind_._

_'No, I have sworn an oath to protect Yuuri. And, I still love him.'_

The dark voice in his mind snorted. **Has he shown you any of this undying loyalty or love to you. It seems to me that this boy has no regards for your feelings. You should just destroy him and put him out of your misery. Can't you just see it. His blood flowing from his body. His black eyes staring lifelessly at nothing. His cruel heart beating its last breath in your hand as you crush it.**

Wolfram shivered as he felt the cold claws of the darkness clawing at his mind and heart. Shaking the feeling from him he held true to his resolve. '_No, I love him and I will never do anything to hurt.'_

**Patethic**, snarled the dark voice**. To think someone like Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld would become a whipped bitch to some spineless little pussy wanna be demon**_._

Wolfram was about to answer his dark thoughts when more soldiers rushed out of the palace and from around the building to surround the three. Although they had the three outnumbered, Wolfram had a sinking feeling that even with this many men, they still will not be able to defeat these three. Who are they? And what could they possibly want here? Just then, Conrad and Gwendal emerged from the crowd. Wolfram was never so glad as to see both of his older brothers.

"Brother, you're all right," Wolfram said in relief.

"Thanks to Gisela and her team," said Conrad. "She was able to thaw out big brother." He smirked as his eldest brother glared at the brown hair second son. Then they turned to face the invaders. Both had their weapons drawn. "Now, what say we try this again."

Gwendal grunted as he nodded his head. "Now! I will not ask you again. Who the hell are you? And what do you want here in Shin Makoku?" He glared at the three. "Are you here to assassinate His Majesty?"

The tall brown skin man burst out laughing while the man in white only snorted in disgust. "As if."

"I am starting to lose my patience with you three." The ground beneath rumbled and shook. "I want to know who you are and what business you have here."

The woman giggled as she jabbed her staff in the ground. "I am so sorry. My brother is always scolding me about my manners." She raised her hand and removed her sunglasses to reveal a pair of shocking silver eyes. Everyone gasped. "I am Alicia Muraki, Kurenai warrior. But for the one who truly knows me . . ." She looked at the sneering princess standing on the balcony. She put her shades inside the pocket on the left side of her vest. "I am Damia, Guardian of Light. And I am here to exterminate the vile demons that have infested this castle." She smirked as the group of men growled in anger at her insult.

"Oh stop your growling," said the tall brown skin male. "You're not animals. So don't act like one."

"What is the purpose of you being here?" demanded Gwendal.

"Are you deaf," said the pale male. "She just told you why she is here."

"Now now Cygnus, that's no way to talk to a child. You know children will be hard headed at times," said Alicia smirking at the indignant looks on everyone's faces.

Alicia raised her left hand and in the palm of the glove was the symbol for Libra, the scales. She traced the symbol with her right index finger. Suddenly a shimmering symbol of Libra appeared above her head. The men were frightened as they took a step back but they went no farther. They watched in wonder as the woman raised her left hand and dipped it into the glowing symbol. Then she pulled out a double-edged broadsword. The blade glowed and shimmered like the stars above. The cross bar was in the shape of the scales and etched in the blade of the sword in strange letters that only Alicia could read was 'Libra, Sword of balanced justice'.

The men murmured in shock or fear, Wolfram was betting on the latter, as they prepared themselves for battle. The sword of the stranger was just as impressive as the demon sword, Morgif when in its transformed state.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go to work." She lunged toward them with sword held tightly in her hand. The soldiers stood before their king and their commanders to protect them. Everyone gasped as the woman took to the air and landed on the head of one of the soldiers. Then she began to run along their startled heads. She landed on top of Yuuri s head and leaped from his head to land on the balcony in front of the retreating form of the Princess Sophia.

"Sophia!" Yuuri yelled as his eyes widened in fear. Yuuri was about to run to his love when Wolfram grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave," said the blonde.

"But she needs me."

"We need you too." Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri jerked his arm free and ran inside the palace to his love.

xxxxx

"Well now, isn't this sweet," Alicia sneered at the woman. "I hate to break up your little love fest but you are going to tell me why Talos and you lot are here on this planet?"

The princess took several steps back inside the palace away from the balcony. Alicia followed her into the hallway. Sophia smiled smugly at Alicia as she heard Yuuri calling her name. Then the smile dropped quickly from her face. "I . . . I have no idea what you are talking about," Sophia said staring at the female warrior with frightened blue eyes.

Suddenly Yuuri rushed from around the corner with Wolfram right behind him. "Sophia!"

"Yuuri stop!" yelled Wolfram as he grabbed the frightened boy by the arm. "We don't know what she is capable of doing."

"I don't care." Yuuri broke free and ran towards them.

Alicia raised a hand and both Yuuri and Wolfram was snatched off the floor. Then with a flick of her wrist, the two young men were sent crashing through the wall of the palace to land outside somewhere.

"Don't try using that poor helpless female routine on me." Alicia sneered. "You may be able to fool the idiots but it's not going to work with me."

Suddenly the frightened look drop from her face as she smirked at the sliver hair woman. "Well well well, who would have thought Michael would send the legendary Damia. But I guess it is to be expected. After all, the reason why we are here will change the face of the heavens. So where is the North Star, the star of destruction?"

"There was no need to send both of us. I can handle refuge like you."

"Oh, you think." Suddenly four insect like creatures appeared out of nowhere to surround her.

Alicia laughed. "Is this the best you can do?" There was a flash of silver and then all four creatures fell to the floor dead.

The princess hissed in rage and ran down the hall with Alicia quickly following her.

"You can run but you can't hide, demon," Alicia yelled from behind the fleeing princess.

Just then, Gunter, Doria, Sangria and Lasagna came running down the hallway. The princess smiled as she grabbed Gunter and tossed him to the side. Then she grabbed Sangria in a chokehold and backed away from the other two shocked women. Sangria shrieked in fright as the princess tightened her hold around the maid's neck. Doria and Lasagna stood huddled in a corner terrified for their friend. Gunter stared in shock at what the timid Princess was doing.

"What is the meaning of this?" the lavender hair man asked bewildered.

"I've heard all about you," said the princess smirking.

"I don't understand." The frown on Gunter's face turned into a scowl. "Princess, what are you talking about and please release Sangria. You're hurting her."

Sophia looked up at the advisor and sneered in disgust. "The sight of you sickens me. How dare you trash call yourselves demons. You're not demons. You're just a group of traitorous cowards. Coming to this world to hide along with those disgusting angels. I hope you all die a painful death.

Gunter looked at the woman in shock. How could someone so lovely say such hateful things? And what in the name of the Great One is she talking about?

Then her disgust turned to a smirk. "And as for you, I know you are no longer the warrior you use to be. You've grown soft while being locked away. That's why I know you will not do a thing to me while I have a hostage."

Gunter turned to see a woman with brown skin and white hair standing behind him leaning against the wall smiling.

Alicia snorted. "Obviously someone gave you some bad information." Her smile became feral. Then she stared at Gunter. "I suggest you get out of the way if you don t want to get hurt.

"I can't allow you to go any further and risk harming Sangria," said Gunter standing before Alicia with his arms outstretched.

Alicia snarled. "Get the hell out of my way, fool." She raised her hand and sent the lavender hair man crashing against the wall. Doria and Lasagna quickly went to his side and helped him to sit up.

With the distraction out of the way, Alicia turned to face the so-called princess. She stalked toward the woman smiling like a feral cat. Alicia let the hatred in her eyes show. "As for you, it's time to die. Libra, sword of balanced justice, pronounce judgment. Raising the blade, Alicia ran toward the two women and plunged the blade into the wide eyes of the terrified Sangria. The poor maid screamed before her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Before Gunter could even move to stop her, it was too late. He could only watch in horror as the blade pierced the frightened maid's body. Both Doria and Lasagna screamed in terror.

Sophia was shocked to say the least. She thought for sure the legendary Damia would no longer kill an innocent person. Maybe the information she received about the guardians were wrong. Sophia looked into those smiling feral silver eyes. Dammit! She had to get out of here and fast before the guardian went on a rampage. Sophia threw the lifeless body of the maid at Alicia.

Alicia snarled and tossed the maid over to her friends.

Doria and Lasagna were crying hysterically as Gunter laid the body of the other maid on the floor. Gunter frowned as he stared at the maid's stomach. "Wait a minute; where in Shin Makoku is the wound?" He was sure that was where the stranger had stuck the sword. But yet he didn't see a wound or even any blood. Something was not right here. "What in the name of the Great One is going on around here?"

Doria and Lasagna stopped crying to look also. It was true. There was no wound or any blood. Suddenly Sangria moaned as the other two maid jumped with a fright. When Sangria opened her eyes the other two pulled her into a hug as they began to cry even harder and in relief.

"Thank the Great One," said Doria crying. Poor Sangria stared in bewilderment into the shocked face of Lord von Christ. Wasn't she dead? The lavender hair advisor smiled as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm coming for you demon." Alicia yelled while running behind the woman. "Why don't you stop and fight me? Are you afraid? I had high hope of you being a challenge. But it's to be expected. All your kind are just like the humans. Spineless cowards."

Sophia stopped and slowly turned to face the silver hair woman. "You dare compare us to those weak pathetic human filth."

"I'm not the one who said it," goaded Alicia.

"I shall make you pay for that insult." Suddenly the delicate, slender fingers on both her hands fused together forming pincer like appendages. "Now you die, bitch of heaven." It lunged at Alicia.

"That's more like it." Alicia charged and clashed with the demon.

xxxxx

Back out on the training grounds, everyone was shocked to see their king and his fiance come crashing through the wall of the castle to land in front of them. The men had all surrounded their king that lay on the ground in a daze. Then the other two invaders began to attack. It wasn't much of a fight. Leo and Cygnus had either sent half the men crashing into a wall or their feet were frozen to the ground. Suddenly the sound of an explosion from the front of the palace had everyone looking around in shock.

"Well, it seems that Lady Damia has finally lost her temper," said the white hair Cygnus. "We should go see what has happened."

"You just want to see if this demon is a real challenge," said Leo smirking at his comrade. Then the two turned and left.

"We have to get out of here before she hurts Sophia," said Yuuri beating at the ice around his feet. Conrad was at Yuuri's side chipping away at the ice with his sword.

"Wolfram, give me a hand," said Conrad. The blonde walked over and summoned his fire to melt the ice.

"Hurry up Wolfram or it will be too late."

"Do you want to get out safe or do you want to have third degree burns," snarled the blonde.

"Calm down, Your Majesty," said Conrad. "He has to work slowly."

"He's just doing this because I asked Sophia to marry me."

Conrad stared at his godson in shock. Then he turned to his baby brother. He could see Wolfram's hands were shaking he was so angry. Conrad sighed as he thought about how to savage things.

Once Yuuri was free, he sprinted to the front of the palace with several soldiers right behind him. By the time they made it to the front of the palace, they came to a halt and stared in shock. Along with the three strangers, there were two children with them also. They looked as though they were ten or maybe twelve years old. One dark hair boy was kneeling over the snarling Sophia. He had two fingers pressed to her forehead with his eyes closed and holding the hand of his twin while the other was standing beside the girl called Alicia holding her hand.

Yuuri looked into the face of his love and saw blood foaming out of her mouth to run down the side of her face. "NO! SOPHIA!" Yuuri began to transform into his alter ego.

The group of strangers paid no mind to the shout of the heartbroken youth. They didn't have time for any of the boy's theatrics. They had a mission to complete and from the information she was getting from the demon, it was downright scary.

"Holy shit!" whispered Alicia shocked.

"You dare . . ." Yuuri was about to start on his speech about justice when Alicia spoke.

"Put a cork in," said Alicia. She turned to the youth but arched a brow as she noticed the change. "Well would you look at that. He transformed. Doing a little Sailor Moon thing, are you. Will your little friends twirl around also and change." She smirked at the scowling Maoh. "Listen, little boy, I suggest you go back to your crib before you end up getting a spanking."

"Butcher! Philistine!" roared the Maoh. Suddenly two water dragons sprouted from the fountain and lunged at the group.

Alicia snorted and turned back to the demon. "Cygnus. Leo. Take care of the pest."

"Of course my lady." Cygnus stepped forward and opened his mouth. A below zero freezing wind came from his mouth turning the water dragons into solid ice dragons. Then Leo opened his mouth and an ear-bleeding roar came from his mouth to shatter the ice dragons.

Everyone stared in shock as their king's attack was stopped in its tracks and shattered. Who were these strange people and what did they want here in Shin Makoku?

The moah along with everyone else watched in horror as Alicia raised her sword and brought it down severing the head of the lovely Princess Sophia de' Laureate.

Suddenly Yuuri released a heart retching scream that tore through the soul. He stood there as though turned to stone watching as the murderer raised her foot to rolled the head to the side. Yuuri's body began to tremble in rage as dark angry clouds appeared in the sky as thick bolts of lightning flashed violently. "You murderer," said Yuuri. His voice echoed around everyone in the compound.

Alicia and the others looked at the young man as he began to glow.

"How could you? How cou-ld . . . Why did you kill the woman that I loved."

"Woman you loved, huh." Alicia snorted in disgust and then kicked the head toward Yuuri. The young maoh caught the head and then dropped it as he stared in wide-eyed horror. He turned angry black slitted orbs at the laughing woman.

"What . . . What did you do to my Sophie?" What Yuuri had caught was not the head of his lovely princess but it looked like a large head of a praying mantis. The sky was alive with lightning. It struck everything in the compound. The wind began to howl violently as it whipped around everyone. "What you have done is unforgivable." Gwendal and the others had to take cover from the raging storm. Gwendal looked in shock as the strangers didn't even flinch as the lightning struck about a few inches away from them. There was something off about the group. He has been a soldier his whole life and he has never seen anyone stand there in the middle of such a violent lightning storm so calm. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. "Your Majesty, No!"

"Stop your whining," said Alicia stepping forward. "You call yourselves demons but when you're faced with a real demon you think it's a trick. It seems that no matter what world we travel to ignorance is like a disease in you mortals. But if you want to die and join that thing in hell." She smiled at him maliciously. "I will be glad to send you there." With sword raised, she lunged toward the angry, grieving young king.


End file.
